ForceWheelShipping
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Star Wars meets Pokemon and FerrisWheelShipping... Every nerdshippers dream!


Qui Gon waited for the threesome to pile in. He had them situated and greeted them. "Hello! You all know me as Professor Qui Gon Gin. But I am not familiar with you. First, are you a boy or a girl?" The children were confused. Qui Gon chuckled to himself. "I'm just joking! So, shall we begin?" Professor Qui Gon forced a long tube over to the children. He opened it with the flick of his wrist. "How about you, Padamé? Choose your Pokémon." Padamé was cautious. She had just moved here and had only made two friends, the others next to her. She peered at the pokéballs and saw a cute face look up at her. "This one!" Padamé held it up. "Ah, yes. Oshawott! How about you, Obi?" Obi Wan was also nervous. But he had strategy. He was going to beat that spoiled princess Padamé. He chose the grass-type. "Haha! Snivy!" He yelled. Next was a quiet girl who no one could remember the name of. She was a servant girl of Padamé who went wherever she went. She silently took Tepig. "Marvelous!" Exclaimed Qui Gon. He passed out Pokédexes and wished them well.

The group shifted onward to Accumula. It smelled sweetly, and there were already so many things to do. An older cloaked man, calling himself "Darth Sideous", was talking on a platform and everyone was listening. A boy, a little younger than Padamé herself, approached her. He greeted her and her Pokémon and talked with how he could communicate with them. "Professor says that you would need a lot of power to communicate with Pokémon." Padamé recalled. "Whats your name, boy?" the boy had a puzzled look, as though it was out of the ordinary. "My name is Anakin. Your Pokémon tells me yours is Padamé." the girl was astonished. Anakin was a special boy, and kinda cute, too. They all resumed listening to the elder who wanted to take away the force from the bad people and trainers. He even had an alliance called the "Sith". Everyone thought it was a crazy idea, except Anakin. He stayed silent, as if he was hiding an inner feeling.

They all passed through many towns and battled many people. Anakin always seemed to meet up with them at one point or another. So many places reminded Padamé of other planets. One city, called Castelia, was much like Corusant. But then there was Nimbasa. It was big and bustling, like Castelia, but not nearly as beautiful. Nimbasa was bright with lights and cheerful people and many things to do. It was like... Naboo. Padamé's home town. It couldn't get much better. She had a servant. She had a place like home. She had a Pokémon. And she was pretty sure that Anakin liked her, but she couldn't be positive. He was a strange boy... Smart, but very different.

Padamé stared up at the colossal monument. She was afraid of such heights. But it was okay. She could go with a friend. But Obi Wan was watching a game and her servant used her day off for musicals. Then Anakin approached her. "Would you ride with me?" He asked. Padamé nodded and they climbed aboard the ferriswheel. The carriage creeped upwards. Anakin began talking about how he thought Pokémon should be free from humans. "But Ani..." Padamé interrupted. Then she paused. Look at her, she already got a nickname for him. Anakin continued "Padamé, I want you to know..." His voice trailed off. Padamé jumped in. "Oh Ani! I-I love you!" She clapped her hands over her mouth. The strange boy seemed to brush it aside and proceeded. "I am the leader of The Sith."

At that moment the ferriswheel lurched to a stop and Anakin departed. "Wait!" She called. "Anakin... You're going down a path that I cant follow..."He turned to her. "I am their leader. They call me 'Lord Vader.' I lead them in hopes of freedom for the Pokémon. I love Pokémon..." he leaned in "Just as I love you..." He planted a gentle kiss on the girl's soft lips and left, sending some grunts after her. After she defeated them. She searched for the boy. But Padamé could not find him. She found it hard to continue her journey as a Pokémon master because of his absence. With him gone, it seemed as though she had lost the will to do so.

**I hope you like it! It's Ferriswheelshipping, but it'll do! There is some quoted material, like, "Anakin, youre going down a path I can't follow." and some that were altered like the one where C-3PO says "It's seems she has lost the will to live."**


End file.
